


【触手黑幕最】水手服“少女”与魔法“少女”

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.欲望的产物，触手×我流黑幕最2.如果说被触手也可以说是受的话，那就是受。3.黑幕最没有OOC之说吧，只能说是与大众不同，可以接受请继续，谢谢。
Kudos: 2





	【触手黑幕最】水手服“少女”与魔法“少女”

在昏暗的房间内只有屏幕的光线，某位人物的双手交叉眼镜反光，一幅手粘在鼻子上的姿势面对着眼前的少年。  
“最原终一，我最后说一遍，这是你的工作，你不想去也得去。”  
“你少来。”拥有奇怪名字的少年对着眼前的人比了一个中指，继续不屑地说：“我根本不是这个部门的人，只是现场人手不足从编剧部借调的人手罢了。说好只是办公室工作，要我去现场测试？想都别想！”  
听到少年的话，那人“砰”一声用力砸了一下桌子，指着身边的屏幕大吼起来。  
“你也不看看还有几天节目就要开播了！黑白熊迷宫还是这个样子，那个企划的投票可是收费的！做不出来就等着吃官司吧！”  
“呵！你威胁我也没用，大不了换个老板，我一个穷打工的怕什么。”少年嘲讽的表情在微弱的屏幕荧光之下显得更加令人火大。  
说完这句他转身就准备离开。  
“等下！”  
“哈？你还要……”  
“弹丸论破下一次的剧本由你一人负责，无论怎么样都可以，你想要什么样的人也都可以。”  
“……”  
少年明显动摇了，他站在原地用眼角的余光瞟了一眼身后的人。  
“……还要他的睡颜照片，10张！”  
“你不要得寸进尺！”  
“不行就算了。”  
少年双手一摊，又一次迈出离去的步伐。  
“5张！”  
“10张，绝不退让。”  
犹豫片刻，那人咬牙切齿地说道：“成交……”  
少年露出一幅胜利的表情接过对方递来的平板，看也不看便塞进包里离开了办公室。  
在他离开之后，留下来的那个人幽幽地说道：“最原终一，就让你尝尝视听者们的欲求吧。”  
※  
最原终一走在黑白熊迷宫的道路上，低头看着一眼胸前空空的，没有被撑起来的布料，心中不禁发出了感叹。  
“呜哇，恶趣味……谁想到的？真棒，总有天要他也穿上。”  
当然，他说出了声。  
在这个精神连入的游戏中，即将实装的新型的黑白熊迷宫到终点前将有5层特殊楼层，每层都有不同的规则。  
第一层：天使。  
第二层：女装。  
第三层：动物化。  
第四层：妖怪。  
第五层：魔法少女。  
而我们的主人公这次的职责就是测试这5层楼的运行情况，即使每一层楼都充满了恶趣味，不过前面四层都很顺利的结束了。  
直到他来到第五层……  
“第二层与第五层有什么区别？浪费预算吗？”  
他穿着一身轻飘飘的公主裙，用一种很man的姿势站在路中间查看第五层的地图。清秀的外表、纤细的四肢和在男性中并不算高挑的身高，在旁人看来也许这身衣服还挺适合他。  
突然，一阵轻微的哭泣声传入他的耳朵里。  
“女孩子？”  
每个迷宫中都有一些迷惑人的小怪物，它们会阻碍玩家的前进，可以选择无视也可以选择战斗，而最原终一只能选择去面对它们。  
他一边向着声音的方向走去，一边查看平板上的信息，可是很奇怪，会发出哭声的小怪的资料不全。  
它没有完整形象，只有一个穿着水手服的女孩子的背影。  
它没有详细信息，只有一句不明所以的话。  
「用哭声引诱善良的魔法少女前来。」  
“这是什么意思……”  
转了一个拐角，他发现了声音的源头，是一个背对着他穿着水手服的女孩子，女孩子此刻正蹲在地上哭泣。  
即使知道这应该是怪物，但是对着视觉上就是女孩子的背部来一棍子，身为男性的最原做不出这种事。  
他警戒着伸出手搭上对方的肩膀，说：“你……没事吧……”  
女孩停止了哭泣，缓慢地转过头，他看到的是女孩全黑的双目与从眼眶中涌出的红色液体，液体在她的脸上留下蜿蜒的痕迹，滴滴答答落在她的襟前。  
即使有心理准备，他也着实被这样的场景吓了一跳，想抽手后退，却发现有什么缠住了自己的手。  
“大哥哥，你会爱我吗？”  
几根手指粗细的触手从“女孩”衣下的身体里伸了出来，紧紧缠住他的手，这时他才发现四周围的异样。  
原本的屋顶、墙壁、地板都逐渐模糊，露出它本来的模样，无数的触手缠绕在一起，它们模仿原本的颜色，拟态成不同的东西。而眼前的这个女孩也是触手拟态而来，她的形态、她的哭声，就像鮟鱇鱼的灯笼一般，只是为了吸引猎物。  
而这个猎物此刻已落入了它的腹中。  
最原看着四周因为猎物的气息而逐渐复苏蠢蠢欲动的触手，心中不由得向设计者的脸上啐一口。  
“开什么玩笑！”  
他掏出匕首狠狠地向拟态扎过去，可没想到这些看似柔弱的触手，却有着超乎想象的硬度。  
随着清脆的一声，战术刀应声而断。  
他盯着手中已经断成两截的刀，举起断刀毫不犹豫向着自己被缠住的手砍去。  
“反正是游戏。”  
「反正不会真的受伤。」  
就在刀刃要触碰到皮肤的那一刻，一根触手从身后袭来，缠住他的双腿一把将他倒吊着拎了起来。  
突如其来的变故，利刃并没有砍断他的手，仅仅是划伤了他的皮肤。  
“好痛！怎么回事！？”  
这里只是个游戏，本应该没有痛觉，享受愉快的乐趣。然而现在他感到了疼痛，那意味着如果刚才没有那根触手阻止，他的手有可能就会真的被废掉……  
“开……开什么玩笑！你给我出来！这是什么意思！”  
仿佛是回应最原的呼唤，虚空中出现了一个屏幕，还特别好心地180°倒转过来面对着他，那人坐在座位上喝着饮料，一脸无所谓地说道：“没有痛觉的话就没有快感了啊。”  
“哈？快感？”  
“是啊，让我看看。”那人敲击了几下键盘，随后脸上露出微妙的表情说道：“NO.31 水手服的少女，啊啊~真是辛苦你了，一上来就是这么激烈的吗？那么，今天你的工作只需要测试这一个就够了，结束后就可以直接下班回家，可喜可贺。”  
“你到底再说……呜哇！”  
没等他说完话，手上传来了一阵又疼又痒的触感。他向下望去，不知什么时候，拟态的人形已经将他的手放开，捧起他正在流血的伤口，小口小口地舔舐着。  
“美味しい……”  
似乎是被血液的味道刺激，周围涌出了更多的触手，一个个都蠢蠢欲动地想触碰他的身体，缠绕到他的身上，品尝他的体液。  
将他吊起的触手这时有了动作，灵活的前端分泌出粘滑的液体，像蛞蝓一样从脚踝缓慢地向上游移。他可以感受到触手在自己身体上蠕动的触感，一点点接近他敏感的地方。  
有点恐惧，也有点期待，为了甩开这样的感觉，他对着屏幕吼道：“放开我！混蛋！你以为做出这种事你会有好果子吃吗？”  
回敬他的是嘲讽的笑声。  
“这可是视听者大人们的愿望，而你原本的工作就是测试运行情况，有什么不对的吗？”  
“你就不怕我告……啊！”  
缠绕在腿上的触手的顶端已经游移到了大腿根部附近，在脆弱又敏感的皮肤上不断蠕动，刺激他的神经。  
不能让它们再深入了！  
抱着这样的想法，最原终一一咬牙抽出腰侧的另一把匕首，弯腰向自己的腿砍去。  
突然意识到他要做什么，就像保护他一般，蠢蠢欲动的触手们一拥而上，在他要砍中自己的那一刻，缠上了他的双手，巨大的力量使他握不住手中的东西，不久匕首便落入地上，被蠕动的触手吞没。  
大概是为了不让他再自我伤害，触手强硬地将他的双手折到身后，固定在背后。  
一番搏斗之后，最原已是精疲力尽，他无力的悬吊在半空，因为倒吊而略微充血的大脑晕乎乎的并不能很好的运作。  
他的状态让那些触手更加肆无忌惮，形似章鱼足一般的触手从他空荡荡的胸口长驱直入，灵活的顶端在他的乳珠上打转，细小的吸盘如亲吻一般不断吮吸着。  
渐渐，他感到身上有些燥热。  
在快感中，他瞟到了一旁的屏幕，屏幕那头的人正兴致勃勃地看着他的反应，他大声骂道：“FUCK！男人的……胸、啊、有什么……好、唔……”  
没让他骂完，一根不知从哪儿窜出来的粗壮触手狠狠地堵住了他的嘴。嘴被迫张大，嘴角受到撕扯，感到了些许疼痛，津液无法咽下，沿着嘴角缓缓流下，混入发丝之内。  
“哈哈哈哈，看看你这副样子，真想拍下来，以后可以慢慢欣赏，或者发给那个他？”  
最原狠狠地瞪了一眼悬浮屏幕，仿佛在说，等我出来你就死定了！  
那人嗤笑一声，看了一眼手表，说：“开会的时间到了，你就好好享受吧，要把这个怪物的所有招数都测试一遍哦，好好享受。”  
“唔、唔！”  
随着屏幕的消失，他的光源也随之消失，而他的痛苦才刚开始。  
那形似男性生殖器的触手在他口腔中做着模拟性爱的动作，深深地插入喉咙再退出来，再狠狠地插进去，机械性的活塞动作引起他一阵又一阵反胃的呕吐感。  
“唔、嗯……”  
无法说出话语，身体受到限制，充血的大脑甚至无法思考，他只能被迫接受这样粗暴的行为。  
遥遥无期的酷刑终究是迎来了终点，随着它的一个挺入，一股微凉的粘液流入了他的喉咙。  
射出粘液之后，触手终于从他的口中退了出来，他也难以抑制的干呕并咳嗽起来，听起来甚至有些要窒息了的感觉。  
也许是觉得再这样下去最原终一会因为窒息先昏迷，触手们将他缓缓地放回地上。  
他匍匐在柔软的地面上大口喘息，还未缓过神来便发现了自己身体的异变。  
“啊……啊！”  
他的皮肤变得粉红，并且十分敏感，浑身的力气就像被抽走了一样，软绵绵的无法抵抗。是刚才的粘液，带有蜂蜜气息的粘液似乎有催情的效果。  
感应到了变化，柔软的地面上伸出了许多细小光滑的触手，它们分泌出特殊的粘液融化了他的衣物却不会伤害他的身体。触手在他的身体各处游移，挑起他的欲望，它们灵活地褪下他的内裤，露出他已经挺立的阴茎。  
拥有无数细小触手的杯状触手将他的分身整个吞下，有规律的蠕动给人带来极大的刺激。当然身上的触手们也没有闲着，对着他全身的敏感点发起进攻，吸盘亲吻着他的乳珠，吮吸出一个又一个小小的印记。  
在不断的撩拨与亵玩下，他的脸越来越红，腰也小幅地扭动起来，渴望释放。  
这时细小的触手轻柔的拂过后颈，酥酥麻麻的感觉，引起他浑身战栗，快感累积到顶点，在一阵抖动过后，他整个人都瘫软了下去，又一次趴在地上不住喘息。  
没等他气息平静下来，突然沉寂下来的触手们又一次开始活动，比之前更为激烈，针对他的敏感点不断挑逗。魅药的作用并没有消失，很快刚刚才射过的分身又有了抬头的迹象。  
“唔……哈……”  
这时有更为不同的感觉令他警觉起来，有一些更为细小的触手在他的后方戳弄。  
“不……不要……”  
他恐惧地摇头，无力地向前爬去，可被一根强壮的触手揽住腰一把拖了回来，双手又一次被固定在背后，屁股被迫抬起，摆出一个令人宰割的姿势，露出了那个从未示人的器官。  
“不要！放开我！啊！”  
细小的触手扭动着向他的后庭进发，它们争先恐后地挤进这个从未开发过的领地。细小的触手撑开肠壁的皱褶，而更为细小的触手刺激着更为深层的地方。  
“啊……啊……啊……”  
剧烈的快感就像毒药一般，使人痛苦，使人疼痛，他感觉自己就像是风雨中的小舟，随时都有可能倾覆。  
自己为什么来到这里？为什么会变成这样？是谁令他变成这样的？已经不重要了，一切都融化在这片欢愉之中，散发着蜂蜜的香气。  
“啊，好……好舒服……啊！要射……啊啊啊！”  
无意间触碰到了前列腺，快感又一次席卷而来，不成句的声音回响在这个无人的迷宫之中。  
恍惚间，他听到了拟态少女的声音。  
『最原大人，不用想多余的事情。就这么沉浸在快乐中吧，跟我们融为一体。再好好看着我们，更多地触摸我们，更多地感受我们，更多地爱我们……』  
【滴滴——】  
资料更新  
NO.31 水手服的少女：渴望着爱的异形，个体大小：第五层全体。  



End file.
